Under Siege
Under Siege is the twelfth episode of the eleventh season, and the 110th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on July 27, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Never Trust a Human." Synopsis Having learned Master Wu is the "Treacherous One," the ninja find themselves under siege at the Monastery, trying to protect Wu from the wrath of Aspheera. Plot Having told the story to Cole, Jay, Kai, and P.I.X.A.L., Wu received backlash from the Ninja, and Wu takes the blame for it, but before Wu could come up with excuses, they hear an explosion and head outside. When they went out, they caught sight of Aspheera's army approaching the Monastery of Spinjitzu and the Fire Fang spewing fireballs at the Ninja. After ducking from one of the fireballs, Cole asks about the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu's location, and using logic, P.I.X.A.L. thought the second scroll would be with an archeologist, so he contacts Lloyd, Zane, and Nya to find Clutch Powers. Back in Ninjago City, the Lloyd, Zane, and Nya are on the ShuriCopter trying to find Aspheera, but Cole informs the trio Aspheera is attacking their temple and Wu being the "Treacherous Deceiver." In addition, Cole tells them to find Clutch Powers, believing he knows where the second scroll is. Meanwhile, the Pyro Vipers were trying to destroy the temple doors, so P.I.X.A.L. initiated the defensive weapons such as water guns and rubber shurikens. Nevertheless, Aspheera used her staff to get rid of the weapons and the Fire Fang destroyed the doors. The Ninja, P.I.X.A.L., and Wu ran inside into the Underground Base to take shelter. They thought they could escape using the vehicle bay doors, but they were surrounded. After realizing they were enclosed, Kai continued to blame Wu for their troubles, and Cole explained to Wu that Kai lost his elemental power to Aspheera and feels useless to the team. On the other hand, Jay asked P.I.X.A.L. if she had any backup plan, and she pulls out an unfinished Titan Mech, so Kai, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. began to work on it. At the Ninjago City Hospital, Clutch Powers, who nursing a broken leg, was working on a memoir before being interrupted by Lloyd, Zane, and Nya as they asked the professor about the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Powers tells the Ninja that the second scroll is located at the Explorers Club, but he refuses to come with the Ninja because he doesn't want to leave the hospital. Due to this, Nya tired to pull Clutch Powers from his bed, but he calls the hospital staff and they escort the Ninja out. Inside the temple, the Pyro Vipers were ransacking the place in order to find Wu, but they had no success, and one was attacked by Wu's Chicken. While Char was complaining about their failures, Aspheera ejected fire at Char, but he dodges, hitting the dartboard instead and revealing the elevator to the Underground Base. Once Aspheera noticed, Char presses the button for them to get inside the elevator, but the elevator wouldn't open due to Aspheera accidentally eradicating the button. Back inside their base, the Ninja were notified that someone was trying to use the elevator which placed the Ninja in a desperate situation to fight Aspheera's army; however, Wu believed he should face Aspheera alone in order to pay his own mistakes. Despite being so harsh the first time, Kai apologizes to Wu and the Ninja promised they will face Aspheera together. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Char - Brian Drummond *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Ninjago City Hospital **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu ****Samurai X Cave 2.0 Trivia *'Narrator': Wu *The sentence on Clutch's paper is, "Clutch Powers is awesome" in the Ninjago language. **There was also writing right next to the dartboard that said, "Sunny says hi." *Kai showed his forgiveness by hugging Wu for the first time. *This episode quite resembles the episode "The Attack" where the Vermillion attack the Temple of Airjitzu in order to get the Slow-Mo Time Blade. **In this case, the Pyro Vipers attack the Monastery of Spinjitzu in order for Aspheera to exact her revenge on Wu. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.39.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.40.44 PM.png D 2830vXsAAXuIC.jpeg 20190704 162415 rmscr.jpg Screenshot_20190724-151514_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20190724-151517_YouTube.jpg MoS110Security Camera.jpg ChickenAttack.png|The chicken attacking a Pyro Slayer. UnderSeige004.png UnderSeige003.png UnderSeige002.png UnderSeige001.png 2019-12-22-22-08-28.jpg|Kai hugging Wu for the first time 2019-12-22-22-07-56.jpg Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu